Forbidden Feelings
by lilfriend400
Summary: It's wrong, he thought. Thoughts of endless ecstasy invaded his mind, and fed his growing desire. The only thing holding him back: They're about his sister. Satoshi x Ritsu


Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!. If I did, I would've made this pairing canon.

Summary: It's wrong, he thought. Thoughts of endless ecstasy invaded his mind, and fed his growing desire. The only thing holding him back: They're about his sister. Satoshi x Ritsu

**Note: You have been warned for incestual content. Please move on to the nearest fan fiction you see if you are not comfortable with it. Otherwise, continue.**

* * *

><p>I was content with my life, my pride in sports and video games that led my future. Happy, bright, and cheerful. There wasn't an inch in these memories that I regretted, memories with my friends, coaches, teachers… and ultimately, my sister.<p>

_Nee-chan…_

It all started when we had a bath together, just yesterday.

When she first threw open the bathroom door, my mind nearly shattered into pieces. Surprise was what described my emotions. What accompanied my shock was the art of an out-righteous beauty, which stood right in front of me. Though we hadn't a bath together in a long time, her figure had… changed. Matured. Even her breasts have caught my attention, contrast to the flat board that I used to make fun of her for, alongside her perfect hourglass shape. The rims of her …sensitive area were clean and gently taken care of, as if she prepared for something that only an innuendo can tell. Now that she wasn't wearing her hair accessory, her bangs had fell against her forehead and left me with a different impression of her.

I was mesmerized.

Suddenly, my heart pounded like never before, my cheeks burning up. I shifted my eyes to someplace else, and hoped to get rid of this feeling rather than make it worse.

Weird, I thought. I had never felt this way around her before.

Thankfully, I was in a tub of water, and not in the hot zone. If such were to be the case, she would've seen the sudden arousal of my own sensitive area. In fact, I didn't even notice my arousal until I actually saw it for myself. Regardless of that, she trailed to her usual spot, and began her hygienic procedure. She then talked about a couple things from time to time. Some of them involved her friends, her performances, her drums, and so on. And I listened to her talk without a hint of retaliation. The more I watched her, her bare naked body, the more I started to feel uncomfortable, thus silencing me further. Soon, the entire atmosphere felt as if it were a hundred degrees.

My sister asked me if I was okay, her eyebrows quirking in response to my heated face. I stuttered 'Y-Yeah. G-Gotta c-chill out for a sec', and quickly left the bathroom without another word.

* * *

><p>Now drifting back to reality, I found myself waking up from yet another nap. The afternoon sun radiated through the windows, and embellished the blankets of my bed, on which my head rested. The rest of my body was seated upon a wooden chair.<p>

It was a regular Saturday afternoon, one where I didn't have to spend my time on homework and other boring crap. Glancing at the clock hovering above my bed, I noticed that it was about two o' clock. Great, I thought. Another couple or so hours to go until I see _her _at the dinner table. Ever since my sister's presence started making me feel uncomfortable, I've been avoiding her as much as I could.

Knock knock.

Great, speak of the devil…

"Satoshi, it's me." My sister spoke, her voice muffled by the door. "I'm coming in."

Oh no. My heart nearly sank into the pits of Hell when she opened the door. I remained in my position, and tried fake sleeping my way out of this. There is no way that I would show her a flustered face and a couple stuttering words. Been there, done that, don't want to do it again.

"Satoshi?" With a questioning tone, I heard her voice hovering near me. "What's wrong? You've been awfully quiet since yesterday."

"…" I replied with silence, still motionless.

"C'mon, man. You know you can't trick me with your fake-sleep tactic. I see you breathing louder when you do stuff like this." She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, and then sighed in disappointment. I could picture her with her hands on her sides, sighing that same sigh she uttered a while ago.

"…Mhm…" I reluctantly gave in, my brows quirking in a more distraught expression, as I opened my eyes. It didn't help that my sister then sat on my bed only an inch from my face. The sight of her exposed legs wore off my sanity, as I was disappointed (pervert-wise) when my eyes trailed up to her shorts. She was also wearing a white T shirt, and with a squint, I would've sworn I saw her bra through it. Her hair band, on the other hand, was on this time.

"Well? Ya gonna tell me?" She turned to me with a mixture of irritation and curiosity. What an odd combination, but still, that's what I could tell from her expression. "Or are you just gonna keep it in n' explode?"

"Don't joke like that. What if I really did explode?" I replied with a frown.

"Then we'll prepare a funeral for you." She smiled.

"That's great…" I rolled my eyes.

"Ain't it?"

I sighed, and decided to dodge the question. At the same time, the burning sensation in my cheeks returned when her right leg topped her left. It somehow… urged my desires to yearn for her.

"Anyways, tell me what 'cha got." After saying that, a smile crept up her face. "Your girlfriend cheating on you?"

"O-Of course not!"

"Oh yeah, you don't have a girlfriend…"

"..." I turned my head away from her with yet another frown.

"Alright, alright. No more jokes." She said in a calmer tone. "Tell me what 'cha got."

"…" I hesitated for a moment, and with a skip of a heartbeat, I finally unleashed an unusual question.

"Do you… like someone?" My face flushed as I said this.

"Eh? Uhh…" She seemed absolutely surprised when she heard my question. I don't blame her. If I were in her shoes, I would've uttered the same thing. "…not really –I mean, no. Don't have a person I like. Why'd you ask?"

"Well…" I swallowed the lump hanging in my throat, while the temperature continued to rise in my cheeks. "…there's someone who I really… REALLY like."

"Ohh~" She giggled, as I forge yet another frown in response to her usual joking attitude. "Is it Mio? Yui? Mugi? Perhaps even Ui?"

"No…" My eyes darted from the bed to her hand that rested on the bed. The more I wanted to say it, the more painful the swelling in my stomach grew.

"Then who? Don't tell me it's me?" She pointed at herself, then burst into laughter. I, on the other hand, rolled my eyes in irritation. Then again, I didn't expect her to know that I liked a _particular _sibling.

"…it's…" I gulped another round of nervousness, as my mind was tumbling in turns. This same nervousness spread throughout my system, and numbed the core of my sanity. Finally, the inevitable answer uttered out of my mouth.

"…you." I finished.

"…" Silence ensued. The hand that had rested on my bed was no longer there. I avoided looking at her from here on out. My heart pounded and pounded, and if I looked at myself in the mirror, I would've asked if I were a tomato head. I felt myself shivering to the bone, frozen like the ice of a popsicle. If I had gotten a chance to say something, I would've said 'Just kidding' and leave it at that, but seeing as how the truth came out, there's no way a lie could have it covered. After knowing her for all these years, a lie would be the worst thing to add to a confession like this. I for one knew this much.

Great. I can't take this anymore. Saying something that is completely forbidden, completely out of the blue, and completely out of character was the last straw. To be sitting in this situation prompted me to do the one thing I could do in a situation like this.

"Forget it." I quickly got out of my chair and darted to the door.

"Wait." Unfortunately, she caught my arm before I got a chance. Her voice was darker, tainted with something more… ominous. I swore that if I pictured her with this voice, she would be a yandere, ready to kill anyone in her way. It was enough to freeze me like a frozen slurpie does to a brain.

"Are you serious?" She used that voice again.

"…"

"Answer me."

"Y…yes." I replied, and stuttered along the way.

"…"

"Sorry…" I whispered in a lower volume.

"What?" Her voice was more surprise than the dark one, as my apology was left unheard.

"I said 'I'm sorry.'" I repeated.

"…" Another pause.

"…You don't have to be." She finally said. Her normal voice returned. This irony caused a sudden rupture in my mind.

"How can I not be sorry if I held incestual feelings for my sister?" I turned to her, releasing the stress that had been keeping my mind numbed to the ground.

And then… nothing. My spirit of the earlier rowdiness died down. I could only stare at the ground with a sense of guilt. The guilt of having such… forbidden feelings.

Suddenly, I found myself in tears, which rolled down my cheeks almost immediately. Tears of sadness. Rejection. I had a feeling that my sister wouldn't return my feelings, so why did I even bother with confessing? I'm so stupid…

I shrank, my knees failing me as I fell to the ground. The grip that my sister held on me was lost. Thus, I used my arm and covered the tears, scared to show them to my sister. My breath hitched, resulting in a few hiccups; I sobbed as though I had just lost a battle. Never in my life did I want to feel this embarrassed again.

To my surprise, my sister brushed my arm away, which exposed my expression of sadness. She held a sense of sympathy, and before I knew it, the unexpected came.

Her lips touched mine.

It was a fairly long trial to register, but before I could process the fact that she kissed me, she already pulled out of it. Our kiss was short, yet a tingling feeling lingered on my lips. I stared at her for as long as I remembered. For a short moment, I felt happy.

"I should be the one to say sorry for loving my own bro." She smiled, and brushed away my tears from my face. "Sorry for doubting you. I really thought you were joking…"

"N-Nee-chan…" Instead of tears of rejection, newfound tears of happiness replaced them. She continued to brush them away regardless, then kissed my forehead. It was a sensation worth remembering, I'd say.

"Heh, haven't heard that term for a long while…" She responded to my address, and this time her eyes began watering up as if she were at the brink of crying. Crying in happiness… just like me.

"I…" After I wiped my tears thoroughly, I continued.

" I love you, nee-chan…"

"I love you too, Satoshi." She whispered back. We both closed in to each other as we exchanged another kiss, this time a longer one. Before I knew it, I felt her tongue entering my mouth, caressing and playing around with mine. It was then I noticed that she was French-kissing me, and although I was inexperienced with things like this, I still tried to do the same to her. Her warmth and breath eased my worries away, and aroused within me a sense of being loved. I suddenly had the urge to give her as much pleasure as those hentai mangas had given me. But since my breath was at a loss, and we needed to breathe, I pulled out of the kiss. As saliva dripped from both of our mouths, I felt stimulated even more. Remembering what happened in those mangas excited my internal hormones, and I planned to do the same during this experience.

"Satoshi…" She whispered my name again in a more… lust-filled tone. It fueled me to continue kissing, but instead of doing it to her lips, I trailed my kisses along her neck. I lightly sucked every inch of it, especially the most sensitive areas, where she'd groan at the touch.

"Ah…" She gasped when I lightly sucked her earlobe. My hand, on the other hand, dove under her shirt. It took a couple tries before I could find her bra, and finally went under that too. As I learned from those mangas, pleasure can also be attained from the breasts. And so I teased them with my fingers, fondling her a couple times before gently moving her bra up to her collar bone. I discontinued whatever my mouth was doing, and focused on the T-shirt that was in my sight's view. I then pulled her shirt up (but not fully unclothing her), revealing her bare upper body, along with her bra that no longer covered what they needed to cover. It sent my sensitive arousal more shivers, as I sensed the uncomfortable shape that developed in my pants. My newly announced lover gazed into that sight, and smiled at it.

"You're hard… aren't you?" She said in a sly tone. "After learning things like this from sex ed, it's not unusual to see something like this." Before I got a grip myself, her hand cupped my clothed arousal and began massaging it. I groaned in response.

"Haah…" It was my turn to shudder in pleasure, as she continued that physical pattern of strokes, a bit faster this time. My mind found itself in the clouds, as if it was climbing towards a specific goal. It got closer, closer… to something that I never experienced before. My only hope to reach that goal was not to move, nor to stop my sister from stroking my sensitive spot. But when I found myself nearly a second from that goal, her movements stopped. I was left unsatisfied.

"Hehe, we'll save that for later." She chuckled. It turned out that my sister was merely teasing me, but a flare grew so strong in my pants I could barely wait to reach that goal.

"P-Please…" I found myself choking out. "Please continue…"

She smiled again.

"Y'know… when I first got that head band, I always thought that I looked more feminine with it. Judging from my previous experiment, I guess that wasn't so…" I was unable to register her words, but her actions expressed them. The minute she took her hair band out was the minute her façade changed. Her eyes were half-lidded, looking at me with lust. My arousal felt like it was about to burst!

Now with her bangs on her forehead, she continued to smile when her hands reach my zipper. And by zipper, I meant the one on my pants. Kneeling down, she pried my pants open, and soon, my shorts. My bare arousal was now at full length for her to see, and even by that action, I felt rather embarrassed.

"N-Nee-chan…" I started, but was speechless when her hand began stroking my arousal. Up and down…, and up and down. The feeling of reaching a peak came to me again, but with more vengeance than the strokes she gave while I was clothed. This prompted a groan from my lips, as I continued gasping and panting in pleasure, when a certain moisture unveiled onto the tip of my arousal. When I looked down to see what the cause of that moisture was, I nearly choked when I saw that my sister was… well…, licking it. By seeing such a sight, a sight which you can only see in hentai mangas, I reached that peak of utmost pure heaven almost immediately.

"N-Nee-chan!" I squirmed when a huge sense of pleasure overcame my brain and soul, along with the driving heat that was erupting from my arousal. I didn't know what I was screaming at this point, for the feeling of complete harmony was the only thing that occupied my mind. It was then I realized I 'climaxed'.

I opened my eyes to see my sister, her face embellished with whatever that ejected from my arousal, most of its white, creamy content dripping from her mouth. One of her eyes was closed as that same creamy content stained that same area, while the other was still half-open. The rest of her face was either bare or creamed. This jolted up another ejection of those contents, as pleasure occupied my mind once again.

I gasped for air, and tried to stabilize myself when my second climax died down, thus my arousal was no longer aroused. But what disturbed me was what I did to my sister. I had just spilled everything on her face! Quickly, I got a nearby tissue from my desk and wiped her face from the contents of my ejection.

"You don't have to do that…" She tried to reassure me, though I continued wiping her face regardless. It took two tissues to fully rid of the mess I made.

"Don't say that, nee-chan. It's my fault for doing this to you…"

"But you felt good, didn't you?" She reasoned with a grin.

"Yeah." I smiled back. "Now it's my turn, nee-chan."

As soon as I tossed the last tissue aside, I resumed back to her upper body, lifting her shirt once again. I lightly suck the tips of her breasts, making her squirm and gasp in delight. The other one was occupied by my free hand, fondling and playing with the other tip. After a couple moments of erecting them, I trailed my kisses to her abdomen, then to her shorts. In the midst of this, her back leaned on the floor, and allowed me to proceed with whatever I wanted to do with her. I unzipped her shorts, slipped them down to her knees, then took in the sight of her panties. They were red with orange polka dots. Cute was the term that came to my mind.

I began her road to pleasure, and slightly spread her legs aside, which allowed me to get a better view of her arousal. Her arousal clothed, I then began stroking it up and down with my finger, similar to what she had done to my own. Her face turned red with a blush laced over her cheeks, and gasped in response to the quickening of my movements. She gasped and panted even more as time flew by, her expression ranging from a lustful sigh to a maddening scream, though all of her sounds only consisted of her …excited cries. Her eyes were closed shut, which told me that she was enjoying the 'ride', but then opened when I halted the process. She displayed the same face as I had, the unsatisfying and yearning expression, tainted with lust and desire of something… more. I reacted by moving from her side to the area between her legs, slipping and tossing aside the shorts that were restricting her. The last and final straw, her panties, were then gently removed and scattered on the ground along with her shorts. Lying right in front of me was her arousal, her precious treasure that no one besides me had been given the right to look at. I felt special for knowing that fact, as her legs –evidenced by her right leg brushing against my back– prompted me to continue. I smiled at her, her face still contorted in that same, unsatisfied expression. It gave me a sense of revenge, seeing as how she didn't hesitate in halting her process of arousing my own arousal. Heh, serves her right.

Not a second later did I resume back to satisfying her needs, and instead of using my finger, I finally took the cake in licking that same spot. It was easier to find, knowing that she had either shaved or gotten rid of her hair in this area (I, on the other hand…), which made it easier to pleasure her even further. Ah, there it is! Now that I had found it, I licked the tip of her arousal, which caused her to shudder and gasp again. I smiled and then dug my tongue into her, exploring her sweet contents inside.

"H-Haaah!" Almost immediately, a huge pack of moisture and creamy substance lapped into my mouth, and then squirted on my lips and face. Along these lines, my sister screamed like never before, stimulated by the same sensual heaven that I just entered not so long ago. I swallowed whatever contents that she ejected into my mouth without hesitation, then wiped off the remaining ones.

"Satoshi…" She whispered, her eyes half-open, along with bangs that blocked the upper half of her right eye. I reached up and brushed them back to the middle, where they belonged, then smiled at her. Though she was still panting from the experience, she managed to weakly smile back at me.

"I love you, nee-chan." I kissed her lips, my body relaxing against hers, as our tongues engaged into another round of French kissing. There was a salty taste in her mouth, but I believed that was from the ejection of my arousal, as she probably tasted the saltiness in my mouth, of which is from her own arousal. We were exchanging our love juices. With that in mind, my arousal started hardening once again…

"I love you too, Satoshi." She pulled away for a moment to say this, then proceeded to kissed me again. I could feel our hands locking with each others as we done this, a loving position I never thought I ever sought to do.

"I'm home!" The voice of our mother called out, shutting away all sense of what just occurred. Crap… crap… crap! If she sees us like this, we'll be in real big trouble!

Thankfully, because we were upstairs, we had enough time to clean up and dress ourselves. I even used febreeze to clear away the scent of our lust-filled experience.

"Good afternoon, Satoshi." Mother came into my room, and then noticed my sister in it. "And Ritsu too." She added.

"Good afternoon, mom…" we both said in unison, smiling weakly as to not get caught in whatever had just occurred.

"It's awfully hot in here… have you guys turned on the A.C. yet?" She questioned in curiosity, her distressed expression mainly lying on the fact that it was hot in my room.

"Oh crap, I forgot to turn the A.C. on!" The one thing I forgotten just had to be pointed out. I quickly, yet nervously, went to the A.C. machine and pushed the 'on' button. Just then, a huge wave of chilly air escaped it, announcing that my room was in the process of cooling down.

"Alright, I'll be getting started on dinner. Your dad should be back soon…" She said as she closed the door.

"Haah…" I sighed with relief.

"Oh yeah." My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when she opened the door again. "I'm surprised you don't have your head band on you, Ritsu."

"Y-Yeah… forgot to put that on since it's a weekend…" She weakly replied, yet the head band that she previously wore and taken off is now under my bed. Don't know how it got there, but maybe she tossed it a bit too fast or too far? Anyways, it's in her hands now, but of course, since she didn't have the time to put it on, she hid it behind her back.

"Anyways, make sure you guys get a bath too. Wouldn't want to see two sweating siblings at the dinner table."

"Yes~" We both said in unison again.

The door finally closed.

Sighing in relief (once again), I glance at my older sister that just accepted my feelings and had one heck of an experience with me. To think that all this happen just today was a dream living in life. A question rose to my mind when I smiled at her.

"Nee-chan…" I started.

"Mm?" She gave me her attention.

"Want to take a bath with me?" I asked as I gave her a sly smile. She smiled back at me.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes (75/11): Great, I'm sick, I'm wicked, I'm a freaking living freako for writing this! What an experience this was, to be given the opportunity to write something that's completely out of my league. Heck, even the pairing itself says it all. I'm really loving the shota route lately (I mean, look at 'Chosen Fate' and 'Her', those fanfics are based on a younger male and an older female), and boy, is it really an experience for me to write this. Sorry to 'Chosen Fate' reviewers for delaying you guys all these months. I've been inching for a plot twist, but at the same time, I'm trying to draft out the 'development' as a result of that twist. And for my Higurashi lovers, I'm blank slate at what type of fan fiction I should make next, so if you got any suggestions I'll be willing to listen to them. Back to the topic, now. It's my first time writing these type of scenes, so do bear with the mindless repetition and uneven pavements of my sentences. Overall, I hope that all SatoshixRitsu fans appreciated this little piece I made, even if you aren't one. To be able to create a fan fiction with an unusual pairing like this has been a pleasure, and mind you, if you are here to flame this pairing and troll on my review list, I'd suggest reading the other fan fictions that YOU appreciate. It's not nice to give a fan fiction that an author gave one's effort in, one's bravery to publish it, and to be met with endless flames and trolls. I already warned you in the summary that this pairing is gonna be this pairing, and an additional warning of incestual content. Aside from that, I do understand that my grammar is off, and maybe I need to keep some things detailed (or undetailed -hah that's not a word) and ready to go. Reviews will be appreciated. R&R!

Edited (7/5/11): Got rid of some tense errors, but do expect a couple of 'em lying in this space.

Edited (7/6/11): Added in FF(dot)net features. Also edited some of the contents.

Beta Reader Message (7/8/11): OMG! I was NOT warned for incestual content (Author: My bad.)! ...Sorry I took so long. It took me a while to get through it...Anyway, I tried my best. I'm not perfect so I might have missed some stuff.. If you don't understand something, you can ask me x]

Edited (7/9/11): Some sentences are now clarified.


End file.
